Extraterrestrial
by Fazea
Summary: /Ia kembali datang, sosok pemuda berambut perak yang bertugas memenuhi panggilan jasanya, di malam bulan purnama/ SHONEN-AI/ SkyeCliffGray/ For Fujoshi Independence Day #3/ Warnings inside/ Semi rate m/ ...RnR?


_Aku bukanlah anak istimewa di sebuah keluarga_

_Aku bukanlah teman yang menyenangkan_

_Aku bukanlah lelaki yang selalu berjalan dengan dada dibusung_

_Aku hanya sebagian kecil dari kehidupan yang cerah_

_Dan sebagian besar dari kehidupan yang terasingkan_

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

"Cliff?" sosok besar itu mendekatiku, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mataku berputar dan menengok ke arah jendela, "Ng… yah, seperti biasa."

"…Kau selalu seperti itu," Gray membuang muka dan kembali pada ranjangnya sendiri. Hari sudah malam, bintang bermunculan dan bulan purnama sempurna nampak indah walau hanya kulihat dari jendela. Aku menutup mataku dan kembali membatin.

_Tuhan, andaikan kau mengambil nyawaku esok hari_

_Aku akan bersyukur karenanya—_

—_Ya, sangat._

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL © ME**

Ruangan sudah menghampa. Suara gaduh dapur di bawah telah usai, pertanda Ann yang biasanya begadang mencuci piring telah pergi tidur. Begitu pun ayahnya, Doug. Suara nafas Gray yang berat terdengar samar-samar. Aku menengok untuk melihatnya, ia tidur menyamping ke arah yang bertolak belakang dariku dan hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Pundaknya naik dan turun, _ia tidur pulas._ Aku mengerti, tiap hari ia banting tulang untuk berlatih—sekalian bekerja—sebagai seorang _blacksmith_, ditambah dengan amukan sang kakek yang tidak pernah bisa ditolerir. Yah, aku sudah cukup makan asam garam tentang pria ini.

Meski ia pemarah, sinis, cuek, dan sebagainya. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melihat sisi baik dan manjanya. _Aku_ adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang beruntung itu. _Ia seorang pekerja keras_. Tidak sepertiku.

_Happy __**Fujoshi Independence Day**_

Aku hanyalah manusia yang sama sekali tidak berusaha. Bagaimana pun, sebesar apapun, dan sesering apapun aku berusaha untuk bekerja keras. Semuanya berakhir dengan permohonan tanpa henti kepada tuhan dan ketergantungan pada_nya_.

Air mata sial ini kembali menitir. _Hei tangan kanan, lakukanlah tugasmu. _Mengusapnya, mencegahnya meluncur keluar area wajah. Tidak jelas aku menangis untuk apa—siapa—kenapa—hanya… ingin.

_**GREK**_

Suara apa itu? Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menatap jendela. Sebuah bayangan putih keperakan datang menerobos jendela, menapak di lantai, dan wajahnya terangkat, kemudian tanpa sadar, kedua mata kami saling berkontak.

_**WARNING: **__SHONEN-AI! OOC, typo(s), not understandable ending, SkyexCliffxGray_

_**DON'T LIKE? YOU CAN STOP READING NOW**_

_Cliff's POV end_

"Siapa kamu?"

—_Reaksi umum._

Si mata hijau _emerald _itu mengibaskan poninya yang panjang, menatap tajam Cliff yang melongo, "Wah, di luar dugaan, ada yang masih terjaga."

Pria yang rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang itu mulai mencerna keadaan, "Di luar dugaan? Terjaga?" ia masih melongo, "KAU PENCU—UPH!" sekarang mulutnya dibekap rapat-rapat hanya dengan sebuah tangan kosong. Tangan putih pemilik mata hijau _emerald _tadi. Tangan yang dingin, dan… _asing._

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja ya," ia berbisik, persis di telinga Cliff. Suaranya sopran dan enak didengar, juga membawa hawa dingin. Sehingga telinga Cliff langsung merasakan efek beku seketika. "Ini hanya kau dan aku. Kau tidak mau kan ia terbangun?" orang aneh itu menunjuk pada Gray, yang Kelihatannya tidurnya sudah agak tergangggu.

Cliff meneguk ludah, sergap ia langsung menangkap tangan yang membekapnya, dan berusaha menariknya. _Sial, _tidak mau lepas.

"Akan kulepas kalau kau mau diam," ia kembali berbisik. Cliff yang mulai berkeringat dingin itu akhirnya terpaksa mengangguk cepat, daripada ia harus kehabisan nafas dan terus dibisiki seperti itu.

Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, pria itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Skye. _Phantom Skye_, namamu?"

Cliff memandanginya aneh, ya tentu saja. Ada pria aneh yang menerobos jendela kamarnya, membekapnya, dan sekarang memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk begini. Akhirnya Cliff hanya menjawab sekenanya, tidak niat, "Panggil saja Cliff."

Skye mengangkat wajahnya, "Hm. Cliff ya, namamu bagus."

'_Astaga siapa sebenarnya orang ini? !'_ Cliff memekik dalam hati, ia tidak sadar bahwa seberkas rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. "Dari mana asalmu? Dan apa urusanmu?"

Skye berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di kasur Cliff, "Aku datang dari sebuah desa kecil, _Forget-Me-Not-Valley, _tapi kalau asalku yang _sebenarnya_ aku belum boleh bilang padamu."

Pria bermata ungu kebiruan itu memasang tanda tanya besar pada jawaban Skye tadi. _Asal yang 'sebenarnya'?_

"—Dan urusanku kemari… Ng… yah… Aku menangkap sinyal yang memanggil jasaku, " Skye melanjutkan, sambil melirik pada Cliff, yang sontak membuat pundaknya melompat. "Jasa? Kurasa disini tidak ada yang ingin memakai jasa seorang pencuri."

Skye langsung tertawa lepas, namun ia cepat-cepat menahannya kalau tidak mau Gray terbangun dan menyadari keberadaannya, "Kau itu benar-benar mendugaku sebagai pencuri ya?"

Cliff meneguk ludah, _'Jadi… dia bukan pencuri?'_

"Yah, tapi aku memang pencuri sih."

'_...'_

"_Fufu," _ia tertawa kecil, "Itu hanya _kerja sambilan_ku saja. Pekerjaanku yang _sesungguhnya_ adalah membantu orang-orang berkebutuhan sepertimu."

"Berkebutuhan?"

"Ya—," Skye berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Ikutlah denganku, sebentar saja kok."

_Terima. Tidak. Terima. Tidak. Terima. Tidak. Terima. Tidak. Terima. Tidak. _Itulah sesuatu yang berkelebat berulang kali di pikiran Cliff. Tangan putih itu masih menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan mata pemiliknya menatap Cliff dalam-dalam. Warna yang indah, _emerald green. _Suatu kebetulan itu adalah warna kesukaannya selain coklat. Mata yang indah dan tajam, berpadu lembut dengan rambut _silver_ yang agak panjang, dan senyum lebar yang tipis. Semuanya seakan berputar dan memaksa Cliff menerima uluran tangan itu. _Dasar tukang hipnotis._

Setelah kedua tangan mereka bergandengan, Skye menuntunnya berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya, dan memintanya untuk melompat. Tentu saja Cliff yang masih waras berpikir itu hal gila, "Ini lantai dua, lho."

"Tidak masalah."

_Hup! _Badannya yang langsing dan lentur membuat Skye menembus jendela dengan sukses. Bukan hanya itu, ia mendarat di tanah dengan selamat, terlebih hanya dengan satu kaki. Pendaratan yang mulus, ia bagai burung murai yang mendarat di sarangnya.

"Nah," ia menengok ke atas, "Lompatlah, Cliff. Aku akan menangkapmu."

_GLEK. _Remaja itu meneguk ludah. Ia menatap bumi yang jaraknya cukup tinggi dari sana. _Apalah yang terjadi jika Skye gagal menangkapnya? _Ia bisa mati seketika dan baru akan ditemukan esok paginya dengan dugaan bunuh diri. Tangan yang memegang bingkai jendela itu pun mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Percayalah padaku," suara yang dibawah kembali melanjutkan.

Entah kenapa, ucapan itu membuat getaran Cliff berkurang lalu lenyap. _Ia menjadi yakin._ Kalau Skye _benar-benar _akan menangkapnya. Maka dari itu, kaki kanannya mulai meraih bingkai jendela, tangannya memegangi bingkai lain. Dan dengan aba-aba dalam hati, kakinya menghentak sehingga ia melompat keluar dan merasakan dinginnya angin malam saat itu, gerakan yang cepat saat jatuh, terasa hingga ke tulang.

_**GREB**_

Sebuah pundak yang lebar bisa ia rasakan, kedua tangan yang kuat menangkap Cliff dan memegangi kedua pangkal ketiaknya. Kemudian kepala Cliff terjatuh dengan lembut ke pundak kiri Skye, dan perlahan kakinya kembali bisa merasakan tanah bata.

"Tuh, aku bisa kan?" Skye melepas 'pelukan'nya dengan Cliff, dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Cliff menatapnya lekat-lekat. _'Skye ini… bisa melompat dan mendarat dengan mudah dari lantai dua. Ia juga sanggup menangkapku dengan entengnya. Seperti bukan manusia saja…' _

Skye yang melihatnya agak terheran, "…? Kenapa?"

_**DEG**_

Cliff sontak mengibaskan tangannya, "Ti-tidak ada. Hanya… malam ini sangat dingin," katanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Skye yang sedang berjalan di depannya berhenti mendadak, dan Cliff mempertanyakan hal itu, "A-Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Skye membuka kemeja yang bermotif macan tutul putih itu, dan menyelimuti atasan Cliff dengannya. Tampaklah pria itu hanya menggunakan kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu yang kelihatannya sangat tipis, sambil berkata, "Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus, pakai ini saja."

"K-Kau yang kelihatannya lebih membutuhkan kemeja panjang ini!" kata Cliff, seraya menarik kaus kelabunya.

Skye hanya tersenyum manis, "Tidak masalah, kan aku juga yang sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ia lalu mengusap kepalanya, dan kembali mengajak Cliff untuk meneruskan acara jalan-jalan malam mereka. Pria yang rambutnya dikuncir itu hanya menatap punggung Skye dengan mata terkejut dan pipi yang memerah. Memungkinkan bahwa Skye akan langsung gemas dan mengusilinya lagi kalau ia melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya Cliff buru-buru menundukan kepalanya dan kembali mengekori Skye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu telah diyakini bahwa semua warga _Mineral Town _telah terlelap, ditandai dengan raibnya lampu-lampu rumahan, sedangkan lampu-lampu jalanan masih menyala indah. Angin malam berhembus pelan, diiringi suara jangkrik hutan yang khas. Menggiring kedua orang itu yang telah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan Cliff akhirnya bertanya, "Ung… Skye, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri, ia tahu bahwa sekarang mereka ada di daerah _mother's hill. _Tanah tertinggi di daerah _Mineral Town._

"Tenang saja~," jawabnya dengan santai. Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Skye berhenti di sebuah ladang rumput luas, yang mana bunga-bunga tumbuh lebat, melodi rumput dan angin terdengar jelas, dan pohon cemara tua masih berdiri tegak. Tempat yang akrab disebut _Flower Meadow._

"_Flower Meadow?"_ Cliff kebingungan, "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Skye malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di antara rerumputan tinggi itu, dan ia mengejamkan matanya. _"Join me."_

Meski agak ragu, namun kalau melihat wajah Skye yang damai saat itu, membuatnya jadi ingin mencobanya. Tapi Kelihatannya tubuhnya tidak terlalu suka jika harus beradu dengan rumput hijau yang cukup tajam, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi duduk saja, yang tak begitu jauh dari posisi Skye terbaring.

"Lihat keatas," Skye berucap.

Dan begitu melihatnya, dada Cliff terhenyak dalam suatu kejutan yang indah. Langit malam yang seperti berlapis email hitam, gelap gulita. Namun ada beberapa titik putih dan bercahaya menyilaukan tersebar di atasnya, berkedip beberapa kali dengan lucunya. Tidak hanya putih, ada beberapa titik lain yang berwarna kebiruan, dan merah-jingga. Semuanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat besar, seperti melapisi atap bumi, dan memutus ujung cakrawala. Tapi dari semuanya, ada sebuah benda bulat sempurna, berwarna putih kekuningan terpampang dengan gagah di atas langit, menambah kelengkapan _orchestra_ bintang saat itu. Benda itu bernama bulan purnama, yang sedang berada di masa kesempurnaannya dalam bentuk bulatan penuh.

"…Cantik…"

"Memang."

Selama ini Cliff hanya melihat semuanya secara terbatas lewat jendela berbentuk persegi panjang di kamarnya. Di siang hari ia pergi ke gereja untuk mengehabiskan sisa harinya disana. Kemudian kembali pada kasurnya yang menyedihkan. Melakukan itu setiap hari dan setiap ada kesempatan tanpa ada rasa bosan. _Toh tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan. _

…_Benarkah?_

"Skye…"

Pemuda yang merasa kenikmatan dunianya saat itu terganggu, langsung menyahutnya tanpa niat, "Hng?"

"Apa kau… pernah merasa sendirian?" Cliff bertanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada sela-sela lutut yang dibuat oleh posisi duduknya. Hembusan angin membuat jeda beberapa saat sebelum Skye menjawabnya, "Semua orang pasti pernah merasa sendirian, Cliff. Siapa pun itu, karena itulah mereka tidak bisa disebut sebagai mahluk individu."

Cliff mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Skye yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, "Siapa pun itu?"

"Ya—," Skye menjawab sambil merasakan sejuknya angin, "Bahkan orang sombong pun butuh seseorang untuk dipamerkan kepunyaannya. —Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Cliff buru-buru menghempaskan wajahnya ke dalam dekapannya sendiri lagi, kedua tangannya meremas dua lengan lainnya, "Sendirian itu… kata yang mengerikan, bukan?" Itu bukan sebuah jawaban.

"Sangat."

"Apalagi kalau kau tidak diberkahi wajah rupawan, suara yang indah, penampilan yang tidak mencolok, dan bakat untuk berteman dengan mudahnya—"

Skye menyadari ada yang salah dalam nada bicara Cliff. Suaranya terdengar agak dipaksakan, dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Untuk memastikan, ia mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat keadaan pria di sebelahnya. Duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan menutupi wajah. Ia tahu, kalau dari suaranya yang terisak hebat itu.

_Ia menangis._

"Cliff?"

"_Hiks. _Maaf Skye, aku… jadi menangis," ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum lebar, "Padahal, seharusnya laki-laki-lah yang harusnya mengusap air mata seorang perempuan ya, _haha_. Tapi jadi aku yang—"

Skye buru-buru menyelipkan kalimatnya sebelum Cliff melengkapinya, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang laki-laki menangis, Cliff. Itu manusiawi." Sambil menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Tapi—" mata Cliff yang besar kembali menumpahkan air mata, "Tidak seharusnya aku menangis… Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa sebabnya! Apa… sebenarnya apa yang salah dariku? ! Apa sebabnya… aku berbeda dibandingkan yang lain? !"

Dari semua hal-hal abstrak yang disebutkan Cliff berusan, Skye bisa memahaminya. Sambil menepuk pundaknya, ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Cliff terdiam dan mendengarkan, "Kau sama sekali tidak berbeda dari yang lain, tahu."

"—_?_"

"Meski kau merasa dirimu kurang dan tak tahu sebabnya. Meski kau tidak sesupel orang-orang disekitarmu. Meski kau selalu berdiam diri. Meski kau tidak bisa berusaha seperti yang sudah kau niatkan. Kau dan _mereka _sama saja di mata Tuhan, kau bahkan punya sesuatu."

"—Apa?"

"Niat untuk berusaha yang mendalam, melebihi siapa pun," Skye menepuk dada bidang pemuda berbaju kulit coklat itu. Wajah merah padam Cliff perlahan kembali normal dan lega. "Sekarang, boleh aku tahu keinginanmu?"

"Aku—"

Kedua telinga Skye telah siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin… ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingku, menghapus air mataku, memelukku, dan berkata '_kau tidaklah sendirian'_ padaku," air mata itu lagi-lagi membanjiri wajahnya sehingga ia kembali harus berusaha mengusapnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya memerah karena efek samping tangisannya, berubah menjadi merah padam karena kaget bercampur malu. Skye kini memeluknya erat, _"You want it. You got it."_

Kulitnya yang sedingin es menyentuh kulit Cliff yang berdarah hangat. Sentuhannya sangat menempel bagai magnet yang tak kasat mata. Kulitnya membeku dan ia tak mampu bergerak sehingga membatu saja dalam keadaan itu. Sedangkan jiwanya bagai melayang, naik dan menukik ke batas tata surya. _Orang ini... sangat berbeda dengan yang lain_, Skye ini sama sekali tidak jelas seorang malaikat pembawa kata-kata bijak atau setan yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Melanjutkan pemikiran Cliff sebelumnya, _Skye… seperti datang dari dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda._

"Cliff, kau _sama sekali_ tidaklah sendirian…" ia berbisik di telinga pria bernama lengkap _Clifford_ dengan lembut. Hanya dengan berkata itu saja, Cliff bagaikan tertarik dari ngarai gelap yang selama ini dihuninya. Dan menuntunnya untuk menghadap cahaya yang gemerlap.

Seketika itu, mata Cliff yang masih sembab menatap matanya. Keduanya saling berkontak secara otomatis. Dilihatnya mata indah itu, tipis, dan keren. Dari sana Cliff hampir tidak bisa membedakan lebih indah yang mana, langit penuh bintang barusan atau mata yang sedang ia tatap ini. Di luar dugaan mata itu makin lama makin mendekat, dan perlahan kelopaknya menutup, sehingga bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat jelas. Hidungnya yang berbentuk ideal sudah bersinggungan dengan hidung Cliff. Nafas orang itu sangat-sangat-sangatlah dingin, melebihi kulitnya sendiri. Kemudian keluar dari mulutnya, aroma _mint _yang menyegarkan dan menerobos masuk ke lubang hidung Cliff. Orang itu pun tak tahan lagi ingin merasakan aroma itu lagi. _Lebih dalam. Lebih lembut._ Dan ia segera menemukan bahwa mulutnya sudah merasakan rasa _mint _itu duluan. Tapi daripada _mint, _itu lebih mirip racun herbal yang menyebar ke seluruh lidah dan kerongkongannya. Menginfeksi seluruh tubuhnya, dan membuatnya lemas tak berdaya, dan memaksanya untuk menikmati saat-saat itu, saat-saat ia seperti terjebak dalam dunia _cosmic._

Belum ada gelombang angin malam berikutnya datang, Skye cepat-cepat melepaskan bibirnya dan bergerak menjauh, "Ma-maaf…"

Cliff menyuntuh bibir bagian bawahnya, wajahnya masih kental dengan rona merah. Syok.

Saat itu juga, Skye segera bangun dan berdiri mantap. Sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia berkata, "Sekarang, aku harus pergi." Dan secara reflek Cliff mempertanyakannya, "Ke-kenapa?"

Skye malah tersenyum, "Tugasku sudah selesai, Cliff."

Cliff malah makin bingung dengan jawaban itu, "Tugas ap—"

Secara tidak logis, sebuah rombongan butir-butir cahaya datang dari arah yang tak menentu. Ada yang datang dari hembusan angin, ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah, ada juga yang turun dari langit. Semuanya berkumpul dan mengitari sosok Skye yang juga terselubungi cahaya berwarna putih keperakan itu. Rambutnya yang agak panjang bergerak pelan tersepoi angin, kulitnya nampak memutih bercahaya, dan kilauan mata hijaunya menjadi jauh lebih indah.

Skye menengok untuk merespon kalimat Cliff, "Tugasku, memberimu jawaban jelas atas segala gundah gulanamu, serta memenuhi keinginan terdalammu. Karena kalau tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan besok kau akan berniat bunuh diri karena depresi."

Cliff melongo, _'Apa? Apa orang ini bisa membaca masa depan?'_ tangan Cliff terangkat, mencoba meraih sosok yang makin lama makin tak kasat mata itu, "Skye… sebenarnya kau itu apa?"

Tapi yang didapat malah sebuah cengiran. "Aku? Anggap saja aku adalah orang yang berasal dari luar bumi, yang bertugas memperbaiki catatan hidup manusia."

Angin malam kembali berhembus, membuat mata Cliff sempat kemasukan debu. Setelah mengedip beberapa kali, saat ia membuka mata, sosok Skye sudah tidak ada di tempat, namun malah terapung secara ajaib di atas sana. Berdiri tanpa menapak pada apapun, butir-butir cahaya melayang masih mengitarinya, dan ia membelakangi bulan purnama saat itu. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih, sudah meladeni keegoisanku yang _tadi_."

Cliff berdiri, ia mencoba mengejar sosok berkilauan yang makin lama makin jauh itu. Sosok yang makin lama makin meninggi posisinya, juga semakin memudar dan tembus pandang. Namun sebuah senyuman itu tak pudar sama sekali. Tangannya mencoba meraih-raih udara, sambil sesekali meloncat dan terjatuh. Ia berlari terus menerus, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia berlari ke arah _mother's hill peak._

"Skye—berhenti—jangan pergi!" ia terus berteriak sambil berlari kepayahan, "Kalau kau pergi, siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku? !" —Secara tak sadar, ia berkata demikian. Meskipun Skye hanya menemaninya semalam untuk jalan-jalan dan melihat bintang, ia sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Sangat, sangat dekat.

Sosok yang hampir menghilang itu terkejut sedikit. Ia hanya merundukan kepalanya, tersenyum, tangannya menunjuk pada sesuatu dan berkata, "_You already found the one."_

"Eh?"

_**GREB**_

Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang Cliff yang ramping dan menariknya paksa ke belakang. Ia lalu terjatuh, dengan seseorang di bawahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Cliff? ! Kau mau bunuh diri ya? !" laki-laki yang biasa berkata pedas padanya.

Cliff terhenyak, "Gray…" Diliriknya lereng curam yang ia nyaris jatuh ke dalamnya, dapat dipastikan Cliff tidak sadar karena ia focus melihat Skye di atasnya. —_Ah, benar juga._

"—! Skye? !"

Saat ia menengok keatas, yang tersisa hanya bulan purnama yang menyinari malam itu. Ada beberapa kunang-kunang keemasan yang tiba-tiba beterbangan disana, angin pun tak berhembus sesejuk beberapa saat lalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda penampakan Skye lagi. Ia bagai lenyap ditelan cahaya bulan.

_Cahaya bulan? _Cliff teringatakan dongeng sebelum tidur yang biasa dibacakan ibunya dulu. Dongeng tentang seorang _Moon Spirit._ Yang biasa bersosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut perak, dan akan muncul pada saat bulan purnama untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, memperbaiki catatan hidup manusia. Ia bukanlah manusia. Ada yang bilang asalnya dari luar bumi, ada juga yang bilang dia arwah mistik yang berkekuatan supranatural.

_...Jadi begitu..._

Gray yang segera bangun langsung bertanya, "Skye itu siapa?"

Cliff bersedih seketika, ia sudah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mewujudkan keinginannya. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian.

_Aku... suka padanya_

"Cliff?" Gray masih bertanya.

Tapi, apa maksudnya kata-kata terakhirnya? "_You already found the one." _Orang yang akan menemaninya selain Skye—_adalah Gray?_

_Aku jadi... suka padanya...  
><em>

"Cliff, aku bicara padamu!" Gray terus menegur. Diliriknya cucu Saibara itu, rambut pirang-pucatnya acak-acakan. Pakaiannya masih berupa kaus oblong biru dan celana panjang. Dapat dimungkinkan, kalau di tengah tidurnya ia menyadari hilangnya Cliff lalu buru-buru mencarinya tanpa sempat berpakaian rapi, sampai ke _mother's hill peak _ini.

'—_Ada baiknya aku tutup mulut tentang Skye.'_

"CLIFF?"

"Dia… _extraterrestrial. _Kau tidak akan percaya, Gray. _Tidak akan."_

_Skye_

_**The**... **end**?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Maaf, penghuni fandom HMI. Fandom tercinta dan suci ini kini dinistai sama ff yaoi semi rate m ini... 8D #salahemot. Yush, ini kedua kalinya saya bikin ff tentang ARnya Skye (dia sbg karakter non-human).

Uh, well, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **Katie Perry**, **extraterrestrial **(bahasa gaulnya, e.t.). Tapi jadinya abalisme gini, mana panjang pulak XDa Fic ini juga pesenannya **Ryudou Ai **dengan pair skyexCliff~

* * *

><p>"Omong-omong Cliff, kau ini pakai kemeja siapa?"<p>

"AKH."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3 <em>bagi yang merayakan~

_2011,  
>KazeyanaFami<em>


End file.
